Monday
Monday is the ninth mission in ''The Getaway: Black Monday'' and the first mission for Eddie O'Connor. It is given to protagonist Eddie O'Connor by Danny West. Mission A cutscene is shown with Eddie O'Connor and Mitch in a stand-off in a dream-like sequence. Then, we see a cutscene concerning torture. Then, we see another cutscene with two guys boxing (Eddie and Errol). In this cutscene, we are introduced to a number of characters including Sam Thompson, Danny West, Eddie O'Connor, Art, Errol, Sleeves, and John. They all have special abilities and Danny explains a heist that he wants them to carry out. The mission starts in a building and you have to help Sam get to a server. You are supposed to sneak and avoid the night guards, but you can fight them and kill them. Hand-to-Hand combat is a new feature in this game. Punch with Square, Grapple with Circle, and pressing X while in Grapple will turn your victim around. If you press Square while in this position, Eddie will break the victim's neck. If you are detected, mission failure will not be a result. The server that Sam needs to get to is one floor above the floor that you are on at the start of the mission. Once you get Sam to the server, Art and John will need help on the 15th floor. Take the stairs and go up two levels to get to the 15th floor. Find the characters and save them. They will lead you to penthouse after you find them. Errol will also appear dressed as a security guard like Eddie. At the penthouse, there will be a safe embedded on a wall and Art will attempt to crack it. Your job is to fight off three security guards around the doorway area. Then, there will be some more guards coming and you have to fight them too. Art cracks the safe and now there will be some guys with Mac-10s. Beat them up and grab their guns. Trace your way back to the beginning of the level and kill all the guards in your path. Make sure no one in your group dies. Once you get to the skybridge, the mission will be complete. We see a cutscene with the group trying to escape. John and Sam escape through the vent on the ceiling of an office. Guards are pounding at the door, so Eddie are Errol have to secure the door. Sam is yelling for her backpack containing a laptop. Eddie instructs Art to take the laptop up and escape, which he is unsuccessful in doing. Then, Eddie tells Errol to escape, which is also unsuccessful. Since Eddie and Errol had to stop blocking the door in order to escape, the guards budge open the door (but not before Eddie hides the backpack containing the laptop) and the cutscene ends. Another cutscene is shown which reveals that the man being tortured in the beginning of the level was actually Eddie. Mission Briefing Objectives #Avoiding the night guards, help Sam find the server room. #Get up to the 15th floor. Art and John need your help. #Get to the Head Man's Office. Keep Arthur our of danger to crack the safe. #Back to the bridge. Get everyone out alive! Deaths *Arthur - Killed by Alexei for being a part of the crew that robbed Viktor's bank. Unlock Successfully completing this mission unlocks the tenth mission in the game, The Rescue. Trivia *The mission briefing "Get up to the 15th floor. Art and John need your help." will reappear in Return to the Scene of the Crime", but only if you have Eddie help Sam. This is completely wrong, as they will both be dead by then. However, if you have him leave her, then the correct briefing will appear. *When you get to the fifteenth floor, don't bother about helping Arthur and John. This way, you won't have to protect them all the way to the sixteenth floor and you will spare a lot of trouble. *When you get into Viktor Skobel's office, you have to fight a few unarmed guards, but try to stay near the doors to do it. Then, you will be watching a brief cutscene. Hide behind one of the doors as soon as the cutscene is over and wait for the next six guards to enter the room. Some of them are now carrying weapons, but don't worry about it. They won't notice you, since they turn their back on you. This means you can kill them silently and even grab their weapons without being hit. *When you spawn again on the thirteenth floor to escape the building, don't follow Sam and Errol. Instead, turn around, kill the three guards and follow the corridor until you reach the staircase. Now, go down to the twelfth floor, but follow the corridor on the right rather than taking the one in front of you. If you do all that, you will avoid the biggest part of the shootout and you will reach the skybridge in no time. Category:Missions Category:Missions in The Getaway: Black Monday